Brushes of various types, such as hair brushes and pet grooming brushes, suffer from the problem of becoming clogged with loose hairs, fur, and other debris that may become entangled amongst the bristles of the brush while the brush is being used.
Users may try to remove the hair by using a comb or another brush, if one is available, or by hand. However, these methods are often time-consuming and inconvenient, sometimes even exposing the user to a risk of injury by sharp bristles, in part because hair and fur may easily become entangled amongst the bristles. Thus, it can be difficult to remove the debris in essentially one manipulative motion, which can be desirable, especially when grooming a pet who is trying to escape confinement.
Self-cleanable brushes that include a perforated plate with holes that can slide over the bristles of a brush may be limited to brushes with bristles configured to emerge from a backing member perpendicularly to the backing member, among other limitations. Such self-cleanable brushes may thus not be suitable for pet grooming brushes that frequently include bristles extending from a backing member at an angle. Such self-cleanable brushes may also become difficult or impossible to use when bristles become bent or are no longer in their original perfect alignment, as can be caused by the wear-and-tear of normal brush use.
Furthermore, self-cleanable brushes that include removable and/or disposable parts are not usable when the removable parts are misplaced or replacements for disposable parts are not readily available.